More then embarassing
by XxSinisterSlavexX
Summary: Alfred is watching the Royal Wedding on T.V, hoping to see his little briton boy, buuut of course, he's not there to protect him from a certain aussie and new zealander... smut, UsUk, UkAustraliaNewZealand?


legit.. I have been dying slowly, and major writters block.. this is just a short smut of UsUk ^-^;

I got this idea from the royal wedding, and from this picture .net/573352 it inspired me~ 3

soooo enjoi?

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland could only smile and wave to the many cameras pointed in his direction as he walked down the crowded streets. His gaze averted to the balchony where he saw prince william and Kate. They seemed to happy, so very full of life. A small smile graced his lips, if only he could have such a splendid wedding as this.. But of course, the one he loved wasn't even there to enjoy this lively event.<p>

"Aye, England.." a voice called out, drawing Arthur out of his stupor, turning around. The cameramen also seemed to have heard the call, turning to the said person who called him. Both New Zealand and Australia wore rather snug fitting tuxedo's, both smiling (_'is that one of those devilish smiles?'_ Arthur thought to himself). He failed to take notice of the bouqets each country held of bright red roses.

"We came 'ere te congratulate ya on 'he awesum weddin' " the aussie drawled, taking place on one side of the brit, New Zealand on the other. Arthur blinked as the two gentlly placed the bouquets of flowers in each of his hands.

What happened next sent the crowd into a swooning mob.

Both Australia and New Zealand leaned in, perfect unison too, and placed a chaste kiss on the brit's pale cheek. Arthur quickly felt millions of eyes on him, his face turning red. Many girls gave rather unpleasant shrieks at the trio. The two other countries just smirked, kissing the brits knuckles before waving a farwell.

His face still red, Arthur slightly burried his face in the flower, trying to hide from the cameras, suddenly wanting to dissaper from this crowd of roaring fangirls. This was more then embarassing..

* * *

><p>meanwhile..<p>

Alfred was watching the royal wedding at home, bored out his mind.. When was he going to see his Iggy? He smiled to himself, thinking of the smaller nation in that tight white tux, the tassled jacket drapping off his slender shoulders, making him out to seem more like a prince from the fairytale... He would never say that to his face of course!

Suddenly the cameras flashed over the crowd, landing on Arthur. The american's breath got caught in his throat. Arthur looked even more amazing then he thought, his green eyes shinning along with his smile was just dazzling. The brit's smile lingered on the camera, as if staring into alfred's eyes, making Alfred's face heat up rather considerably.

He watched as Arthurs gaze turned to the balchony where the fancy smancy prince and his bride was, just gazing.. wait was that _longing_ in the brits eyes? That was defiently the look, Alfred knew it all too well. The look he would give Alfred when he was little, when he had to leave, the look he gave when they saw each other after the revolutionary war.. That look killed Alfred a bit, knowing that even if he had the courage to tell Arthur how he felt, there was always a chance that the brit felt no simmilar, and only saw him as a lousy little brother.

The sudden fangirl rabid squeels coming from the T.V snapped Afred out of his thoughts. Alfred's gaze suddenly locked on the picture on the screen, his glasses seeming to crack from his sudden raging jealous.

There on the screen, Australia and New Zealand where on either side of _his_ Arthur, kissing the cheek _he_ should be kissing, _not_ them! The briton looked genuinely embarassed as they kissed his knuckes, and leaving him with two massive bouquets of red roses. His favourite flowers too..

"AHHH! THAT IS SOO NOT COOL DUDE!" Alfred grabbed his head, scratching frantically. The jealousy was blazing deep in him, he couldn't help it! After his temper tantrum, the american slowly turned his gaze back to the screen, and of course, they HAD to repeat that stupid scene!

He only sat there, shaking with rage, jealousy getting the best of his mind.

_'Oh just you wait iggy.. I won't hold back when we see each other again..'_

This was not gunna be good for poor Arthur..


End file.
